


Storms and Songs

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Needs A Hug, Connor hates thunderstorms, Gavin can be a good boi too, Gavin can sing, Gavin isn't an asshole, Gavin misses his mom, I will also go down with this ship, Pre-Relationship, owo what's this? soft!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: He never thought he'd end up singing his mother's song to an android.





	Storms and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng

Connor sighed and tried to ignore the flash of lightning outside. It was storming outside and it had been that way all evening. Only an hour had gone by since the RK800 started his late night shift. He didn't have the night shift today but he insisted upon Hank that he'd stay back to finish the rest of the paperwork. He didn't account for the storm rolling in. Ignoring another flash of lightning, he picked up another case file and began studying it. The station was quiet save for the sound of Gavin's phone making sounds from a game he was playing. He was the only other one in the station. Suddenly a bright flash of lighting lit up the station windows followed by a loud crack of thunder, making Gavin swear in frustration and Connor ducking his head in his arms with a soft whimper. When it quieted down, Connor lifted his head up and looked around, eyes landing on Gavin. The detective, having heard his whimper, raised an eyebrow at him. Connor shook his head in response and returned to work. For a few minutes, the storm quieted down and Connor managed to lower his stress levels a bit. Halfway through another case file another bright flash of lightning reflected against the windows and was followed by a roar of thunder that seemed to be louder than the first one. The sound echoed through station and startled Connor again while Gavin swore. Another bright flash of lightning came followed by another loud clap of thunder, making Connor whimper while Gavin just swore again. Unable to handle the storm any longer, Connor stood up from his desk and ran off to the archives, flinching along the way with every clap of thunder. He opened the door, ran in, and curled up in the darkest corner he could find. Meanwhile, Gavin had put his phone away. He had seen the android leave and was starting to feel kind of bad for him. He'll come back soon right? Wrong. Thirty minutes ticked by and there was no sign of Connor. Gavin waited another five minutes before he made up his mind to go find him. He checked the break room first. No Connor there. He checked the bathrooms. He wasn't there. He was about to check the second floor of the precinct when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out of his pocket and looked to see that he was getting a call from Connor. Ignoring another clap of thunder, Gavin answered.

"Con? Where did ya run off to?" he asked, watching the lightning flash again.

"G-Gavin...I-I..." came Connor's glitching voice.

Gavin hated how that sounded. He hated to hear the usually cheerful android fall apart so easily.

"Breathe, Con. Tell me where you are so I can come help you." he said, his voice softening.

A whimper came from the other side of the phone as thunder clapped again. If Gavin could, he'd fight the storm and tell it to fuck off.

"A-Archives. P-Please...I c-can't. I-I c-can't!" Connor whispered, whimpering again at another clap of thunder.

"Ok, sit tight. I'll be there soon. For now, I need you to keep breathing. In for four, hold for seven, and out for eight. Can you do that?" Gavin supplied as he began running to the archives. 

Another roar of thunder came and went.

"O-Oka-ah! O-Okay." Connor answered, whimpering again.

Gavin then hung up and sped his space, skidding down the halls and around corners. He came to a stop at the end of the hall and found the archive door left open. Wasting no more time, he cracked the door open and entered in. The thunder clapped again and a soft whimper echoed faintly from somewhere.

"Connor? Where are you, dipshit?" Gavin called.

"H-Here. P-Please don't t-turn the l-lights b-back on." Connor answered softly."

Gavin looked around for a moment before spotting a red ring in the corner. Carefully navigating around, he made his way through the archive towards the blaring ring. As came closer, he could hear the short gasps from Connor while the thunder rumbled again. Against the dim light of the android's LED, Gavin could see Connor's tear stained face. Quietly, he knelt down and joined Connor. When the thunder came again, the android instinctively clung on to Gavin and buried his face in the detective's coffee scented jacket. Gavin said nothing and wrapped his arms around him. And suddenly, the scene became all too familiar to him. Memories of stormy nights with his long gone mother suddenly flashed in his mind. The thunder would get particularly loud and he and Elijah would run down to the basement to hide in the corner where the thunder wasn't as loud. It wouldn't be long until their mother came down and found them, bringing in a mug of milk to share, their favorite stuffed toy, and a lullaby to chase their fears away. Looking down at the android below him, his heart won again as he reached into his jacket pocket to look for something.

"Here." Gavin said, holding out a small glow-in-the dark fidget cube. 

"Huh? Do I...?" Connor trailed off, feeling shy.

Gavin nodded and Connor took the cube from him, the sound of clicking faintly mixing with the storm in the quiet archive. Gavin watched him play for a moment. It reminded him of the many kids he had saved in the past. They'd come out scared and traumatized. Gavin would distract them with various little toys he carried for that purpose. He'd play games with them until they completely forgot what just happened. But Connor was different. Every little thing he heard and saw would be etched in his mind forever. This stormy night was one of them. Another clap of thunder rumbled and Connor froze for a second before he returned to clicking the little buttons on the cube. Gavin knew it still wasn't enough. He didn't need to be an android to know that his stress level was climbing steadily. Another memory of his mother flashed in his mind and he knew what to do next.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" he asked, testing the waters first.

"I-I...s-still s-scared." Connor mumbled, clicking another button.

Gavin then remembered the words his mother said before she sang her song.

"I know a song that can make you feel better and the storm smaller. Do you want to hear it?" he asked, saying it the way his mother had.

Connor nodded and snuggled up against Gavin, his fingers still messing with the cube. With a deep breath, the song that Gavin's mother sang came out of his own lips, soothing and sweet.

_Little child be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes_

_And lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight_

__

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that we see_

_In the morning_

Big brown eyes stared up at Gavin as he listened to the sound of his voice. It seemed to tune out the storm and chase it way. Little by little his breathing calmed down and his LED went from red to yellow. Suddenly, the thunder didn't seem as loud as it used to be even as it tried to rumble over Gavin's soft voice. Resting his head on the detective's shoulder, he let his voice slowly lull him into a more relaxed state.

_Little child be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_ _still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real understand_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that we see_

_In the morning_

Gavin stopped for a moment as he remembered his mother. Her sweet voice would cut through the storm's roar and easily calm them. He never thought he'd end up this way. He never thought he'd end up singing his mother's song to an android. He imagined her standing there in front of them, smiling with pride and warmth. He imagined her singing with him even if she barely knew Connor. He remembered how his mother always stopped to help someone, even in the smallest way. Looking down at Connor again, he decided to tell his story through the song.

_For you know, once even I_

_was a little child and I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight,_

_And now I am grown_

_And these days have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So, I'll hold you and wait_

_Till your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land  
_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that we see_

_In the morning_

Connor, now completely calm, yawned contentedly and let himself fall asleep in Gavin's arms. The sounds of the storm seemed distant now, like Gavin's song had really chased it away. His yellow LED finally flickered back to its calming blue as Connor curled up in the safety of the detective's arms. Half smiling, Gavin pulled him close and finished the song.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Gavin sighed and felt the warmth spreading throughout his body as he finished the song. How did he get here again? Oh right, his heart did the thinking for once in his life. After making sure that the android was deep asleep, he tentatively lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the soft brown curls. Quietly, the detective silently thanked his mother for singing that song to him. He thanked himself for never forgetting. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping android, he carefully fished his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Hank about everything that happened, well, almost everything. When he was done, he slipped his phone away and continued to keep watch over Connor. What did he ever to do end up this way? He doesn't know but oddly, he's glad it happened because he thinks of it as way to fix things between themselves. Running his fingers through Connor's hair, he reminds himself that everything's fine in the morning.


End file.
